sweet birthday
by monudaya
Summary: hi friends , today is luvcidduodosti(june) is is the smalll gift from my side. happy birthday my dear..


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MY DEAR JUNE(LUVCIDDUODOSTI)**

This is the small gift to my dear june aka luvcidduodosti

now lets gooooo

A house is beautifully decorated with balloons ,flowers etc.. A lady who is late 50's goes into her room and sees her lovely husband who is sleeping and she tries to wake up her husband meanwhile a man who is mid 60's and a lady late 50's and two girls who are early 20 's knock the door.

Lady : good mornig abhijeet bhaiya

Abhijeet : gm sherya daya abhi tak so rahe he kya

Sherya : ha bhaya abhi tak so rahi he

Abhjeet : acha tike tum chodo me utthi hu

Abhijeet goes near to the bed and says

Abhijeet : daya wake up, late ho rahehe

Daya : please abhi do minute please

Abhijeet : nahi phela tum uto

Daya : kyu yaar aaj to Sunday he na

Abhjeet : ek jaaruri baat kehna he tum se

Daya : baad me baat karega now I want to sleep

Abhijeet : nahi daya uto jaldi

Daya wake up and sees scenario

Daya : sab log kyu agayi koyi kaam he kya

Abhijeet : happy birthday daya

All : happy birthday daya

Daya : aaj mere birthday he kya

Priya : ha chacha aaj app ka bday he, but app kaise bhul gayi (Priya is abhijeet s daughter )

Daya : kya karu abhijeet he na mere liye, wo sab kuch yaad rakegha

Diya : ha you are right papa bade papa is the world best (and she hugs abhijeet )

Tarika : ok ok chodo baat , daya tum freah hojao

Tarika : sab log chaliye yaha se, chalo sherya

Sherya : ha taru hum breakfast be banana he

Tarike : aur cake be

After half an hour all are came to hall and tarika and sherya come with the cake

Diya : cut the cake papa

Daya : nahi , (and he sees abhijeet ) abhi mere special cake kaha he

Abhijeet smiles

Priya : yaha he chacha

Actually that is not a cake that was piece of cake (friends cake pieces bakeries me hoti he , generally children are used to buy this to eat after their school time or they eat in school cateen . I hope u people understand)

Daya cut that small piece and he took a small piece and give to the abhijeet ,abhijeet eats that and did the same as daya .

Diya confused by seeing daya and abhijeet

Diya : papa ye kya mumma app ke liye itna pyaar se cake banaya but app a small piece cut kyu kiya .you are soo bad

Priya : a small cake piece nahi baby .this is the symbol of friendship.

Diya : kya symbol of friendship ? me socha ki friendship band is the symbol of friendship (in confusion face )

Daya laughs by seeing her daughter like that

Daya : me bata ti hu tum ko

 **FLASHBACK BEGINS :**

 **BEFORE 50 YEARS:**

A little boy whose age is 10 , he is in his school uniform and he is crying silently .another boy whose age is 12 saw that boy and went near to him and asks him

Boy2 : why are you crying ?

Little boy : nothing I am fine please leave me alone

Boy2 : is there any problem ? u can share with me

Little boy : today is my birthday but no one wish me

Boy2 : what ,your parents forget your birthday !

Little boy : no I don't have parents I am living in hostel . me ek anaad hu

Boy2 becomes little and bit sad

Boy2 : do u friends ?

Litlle boy : nahi muje koyi friends nahi he

Boy2 : shall we friends ?(he extends his hand)

Little boy saw him and he become mmost happiest person in the world

Little boy : yaa sure (both shake their hands)

Boy2 : today is your birthday right ?

Little boy :hmm

Boy2 : wait for 10 mins I will come. Don't go any where

Little boy : ok

After 10 mins the boy2 came with a cake piece which is chocolate flavor and a with a candle

Boy2 : happy birthday to you happy bday to you (he sing the bday song)

Little boy became so happy

Boy2 : cut the cake dear

Little boy : yaa ok

Little boy cut the cake and they feed each other

Boy2 : now u are happy

Little boy : yaa ,u know this is my first birthday which I have celebrated (and he hugs him)

Little boy : thank you soo much

Boy2 : its ok friends ke beech me no sorry and no thank you

Little boy : you r right

Boy : now tell what is your name ?

Little boy : daya , what is your name ?

Boy2 : abhijeet

Daya : kya tum muje chode ke nahi jaugi na

Abhijeet : kabhi nahi jaungi, so best friends (he extends his hand )

Daya : nahi

Abhijeet get confused

Daya : aaj se tum mera bahi ho (he hugs him tightly )

 **FLASH BACK ENDS**

Diya : kya app dono real brothers nahi he (with tears )

Abhijeet : nahi he diya nut hum dono bohot avha friends he

Diya : I am soo lucky because I have my bade papa and he is the world me best ho(she hugs abhijeet)

Priya : sirf papa nahi chacha be best ho world me (hugs daya)

Sherya : acha then what about me and tarika

Priya : dekha chacha chachi jalan horahi he (tell to daya)

Sherya : tum ne kucha kaha priya

Priya : nahi chachi kuch be nahi, app aur mumma world me beautiful ladies ho

Diya : u r right priya iseliye ye log love marriage kiya he (she winks )

Priya and diya laughed loudly

Tarika : diya ki bachi abhi dekhi hu tum ko

Diya : nahi ma please chodiye na me apki sweet pari hu na

Abhijeet : acha acha ye sab chodo ,daya cake kat lo

Daya : nahi

Sherya : kyu daya kya hua

Daya : me akela ye cake nahi katthi hum sab milkar kaatte he ye cake

Priya : tike chacha

All are enjoying the party. The house filled with lots of happiness .

 **THE END**

A/N : so how is it june(luvcidduodosti)? It is a small gift from my side. Once again happy birthday my dear . love you so much.

Friends kaise he? mere story please tell me in review section if there is any mistakes please tell me but in polite way. Love youuuuuuu


End file.
